gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.hack//Versus -Intergrity Code-
.hack//Versus -Integrity Code- is fully remade and reboot version of the original PS3 version with the same name which originally bundled together in a Blu-Ray Hybrid Pack of .hack//Movie -Beyond The World- which now available for PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, Switch, and PC/Steam. It is a second volume story of MAMA Saga which directly sequel to .hack//ReCODE -Beyond the World- has now been fully remade into the full-actual game which using rendered base graphics, Unreal Engine 5. The story continues on Sora Yuuki who login into the beta version online game known as VS The World as a part of invitation from someone, with her friend to discover the case of the Missing Players that were repeated in 5 Years ago. Synopsis One Year after the Black Network Crisis, the online game has continued to brings maintain server every time they want to login to the game, however, The World FORCE ERA temporarily close down for year until it gets to fix. To get more investment, CC Corp had released a beta test online fighting game known as VS The World which game only online for a year until FORCE ERA gets fix, however, despite that, suddenly Players who log in to the fighting online has gone missing without no idea which is the same incident that happened in 5 years ago. Sora Yuuki, the player behind PC of Kite received a mysterious e-mail from someone who was identified as a hacker known as 9, and he requested for help to investigate the problems that happened in the real world that were connected to the Beta test online, while Sora's friend Tanaka was missing without anywhere doubt. To fight against the return of CC Corps conspiracy, she invites his friend from NABOS and doing another mission to save players who've been trapped into The World. Story Changes * The main story direction has been expanded and also different from its original version. * The long duration of the main story increased to approximately 25 hours of gameplay. including a new duration of gameplay that you completing all within 50-100 hours of gameplay. * The Integrity Code story will add more to the brand-new original story, recording VA for new script main story & side-story, few exploration structures, brand-new fighting VS combat, all-new major emails that will lead on next story, and brand-new lore about VS The World. * Sora's journey will be continued from .hack//ReCODE -Beyond the World- while focusing Fighting story. * Characters from ReCODE -Beyond The World- will also appear in this game. * While VS The World is a closed beta online, The World FORCE ERA continues to online even after the Black Order Network Crisis incident. * The main story will surround a mystery of the organization known as MAMA who is responsible for testing the works of Real-Digitalization and repeat the incident that happened 5 years ago. * It will connect to .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-, .hack//Bullet -The Animation-, and .hack//Re: QUANTUM, while the story continues from ReCODE -Beyond the World-. * The story of the Integrity Code is different from the original version as it set in .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 Countdown Ending E route, but its premise is some kind the same but told differently. * The identity of 9 will be explored deeper in this game, and how it connected not about Sora, but Tanaka who holds next special powers that could to be a Doubleware. * The story will be connected to .hack//ReCODE -Thanatos Report-. Updates from .hack//Versus * The story of the Integrity Code will be different from the original story version of VERSUS. * Over 35 brand-new playable characters added to the game with all-new skills, move-set, Exceed, Ultimate Exceed, and Awakening. * Brand-new gameplay system added, including Ultimate Exceed, Playable Swap, and Open-Area RPG element is also added to its mechanics. * Brand-new music soundtracks composed by Chikayo Fukuda. * Brand-new move-set, skills, and Ultimate Exceed for Original Characters from Versus. * Jikanet Shop added to the game. * The difficulty mode added which can be unlocked if you beat the game. * New Idle animation for Playable Characters. * The mail system has been added to the YOKOHAMA Records. * New forum discussion of YOKOHAMA Records showing discussing reference from Chrono Link, Bullet, Re: Quantum, and ReCODE -Beyond The World- event. * News added to the YOKOHAMA Records. * Multiplayer Campaign added to the game. * Survival Campaign added to the game. * Over 20 new area battle added to the game. Features Playable Swap Mass Counterattack Weapon Combo Abilities Weapon Change Ultimate Exceed Burst Effect Level Ranking Real-Time Situation Yokohama Records Open-Area RPG Element Playable Characters Playable Characters from Original Versus * Kite (Sora Yuuki) ** Normal (with Balder and Gondo) ** Normal 2 (without Balder and Gondo) ** Level Up (Exceed) ** Max Level Up (Ultimate Exceed) * Tsukasa ** Normal ** Guardian Summoning (Exceed) ** Ultimate Wave Guardian (Ultimate Exceed) * Kite ** Normal (Azure Flame Exceed) ** Azure Flame Kite (Empty Skies Equipped) ** Ultimate Azure Blue Blaze (Ultimate Exceed) * Blackrose ** Normal ** Ultimate Black Tornado (Ultimate Exceed) * Haseo ** Normal (1st, 2nd, and 3rd Form uses) ** Xth Form (Exceed) ** 5th Form (Ultimate Exceed) * Ovan ** Normal (Berserker AIDA) ** AIDA Tri-Edge Form (Exceed) ** Ressurection Form (Co-Exist AIDA) ** Ultimate Rebirth Form (Ultimate Exceed) * Sakuya ** Normal (With Hermit) ** Normal (Without Hermit) ** Sonic Step (Exceed) ** Ultimate Quantum Sonic Step (Ultimate Exceed) * 9 (Tokio Kuryuu) ** Normal (Double Time) ** Unhoodie (Double Time) ** Dual Gear Blade (Exceed) ** Ultimate Time Gear Control Blade (Ultimate Exceed) Brand-New Playable Characters * Balder * Endo * Vein * Nioh * LL * Masaru-Seven * Dasha * Tsuki * John * Take! * Kamen * Serophia * Neil * L9 * Balmung * Endrance * Kuhn * Pi * Yata * Sakubo * Tobias * Mary * Fluegel * Cello * Sapphire * Gonta * Hako * Code0001 ** Normal ** Ultimate Form (Exceed) ** Quantum Black Forest System (Ultimate Exceed) * Joker * Revolt * John the Ripper * Claymore * DeathSkull * Nighteye (Saika Amagi) Season Pass DLC DLC Playable Characters Season Pass #1 * Ninjato * Lord Calibur * Piros 5th * Alibaba * Klarinette * Shin Ho Qua Season Pass #2 * Mimiru * Alkaid * Tohta * Tabby * Sakisaka * Johnny Season Pass #3 * K-Kei * Licht * IYOTEN * XXXX * Orgel * Sina DLC Episode * Episode Balder -The Unsurpassment of Predecessor-'' * ''Episode Nighteye -The Shine of Hope-'' * ''Episode Haseo -Facing his old habit-'' * ''Episode Kite -Investigation Update-'' ''Costume * Alternate Outfit * Christmas Outfit * Dark Knight Outfit * Royal Knight Outfit * Real-World Outfit * Haloween Outfit * Persian Outfit * R:1 Outfit * R:2 Outfit * R:X Outfit * Force Era Outfit * Summer Outfit * Swimsuit Outfit * Terror of Death Outfit * Final Fantasy Outfit * Devil May Cry Outfit * Kingdom Hearts Outfit * Sword Art Online Outfit. .hack//VERSUS -Integrity Code of Ultimates- '' * Brand-new Scenario First Starter is a remake story version of the original .hack//Versus, focusing on Tanaka Kakeru login into beta test VS The World with help from 9. * Brand-new Scenario Integrity Code of Ultimates which is an original new story set immediately after defeating the final boss, and if you choose the fourth option and it will lead to a brand-new story. * Additional '''DLC Playable Characters, such as: ** Adam ** Elanor ** Drei6 ** Kruger ** No.99 ** Helos (Helos Pierce) ** DeathSkull *New Form* *** Unmasked Form. * Includes all Season Pass DLC, with Characters, Area, and more (Exclusive for Standalone Version). * Brand-new abilities, skill, and Moveset for all playable characters. * Brand-new area tournament added. * Ultimate Survival Mode, which testing the players into hardest and difficult game fighting against the strongest opponent than ever seen. * Practice Trial Mode, which you can fight opponents and learn their moves, including weakness, it also lets you learn more about characters Moveset. * World Tournament Multiplayer Campaign, which you can fight against the challengers around the world and earn rankings with a prize, including new types of equipment and costume will be added. ** Avatar Character Creation, create your character avatar and creating your new skills, Moveset, exceed, ultimately exceed, and awakening. * New Theme of YOKOHAMA Records. * Secret Brand-new Scenario DeathSkull, which set might after the event of Integrity Code of Ultimates which DeathSkull will be a secret ultimate boss of the game. ** You need to beat the '''''Integrity Code of Ultimates story and maximize your Rank into first place challenger to unlock the new scenario. * Brand-new Secret ending, such as: ** Disappearance of Tokio ** WANTED MAN ** Surrounded. Package .hack//Versus -Integrity Code- ULTIMATE EDITION * Contents ** .hack//Versus -Integrity Code- (Base Game) ** .hack//Versus -Integrity Code- Season Pass DLC (DLC) ** .hack//Versus -Integrity Code of Ultimates- (Paid DLC Expansion) * Premium Edition Bonus ** Anime AOD ".hack//Versus -Interlude Tale-" (1-Disc) ** Audio Drama CD ".hack//Versus -9's Report-" (1-Disc) * Premium Booklet ** .hack//Versus -Integrity Code- ARCHIVE CODE *** Character information, design proposal, weapon design, and color variation. *** VS The World view setting, Terminology, and Illustration. *** 100 Glossary of .hack//Versus -Integrity Code-. *** VERSUS -Integrity Code- Secret files information interviews. *** Message Letter from Team Staff, including Hiroshi Matsuyama, Kazunari Ito, VA Characters. ** Original Story Novelization "Kakeru's day of Snow". *** It takes place before .hack//Versus -Integrity Code-''' event. * '''Bonus ** hack//Versus -Integrity Code-''' Poster Key Visual draw by '''Seiichiro Hasokawa. ** Sora Yuuki and 9''' key illustration cards by '''Yumi-Go. Category:Remakes Category:Remake Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox games Category:PC Games Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:.hack